


Just us out Here

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [45]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony go camping again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	Just us out Here

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Taking a Holiday”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [E2]
> 
> And for day 15 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Camping

“So…” Tony says, looking up at the stars. He always read that they were brighter without all the light pollution, but he didn’t think they would be this much brighter. It was really nice out here. Calm and quiet.

“…so?” Steve prompts, pulling his marshmallow out of the crackling fire.

“Maybe I can admit that camping might actually be enjoyable.” Tony hadn’t exactly been on board when Steve had suggested they go camping when a break popped up in their schedules. He was thinking more of a secluded beach, convincing Steve that no swimsuit was the best swimsuit.

But they had come to a compromise. They’d go camping somewhere secluded but not on the Savage Land. And they could bring tools and equipment to make it comfortable. No surviving the wilderness stuff.

Steve smiles softly at him as he skewers another marshmallow onto his fork.

“It’s nice to be away from everything.” Tony admits.

“You never quite realise how much everyone asks of you until you step away. Huh.”

“It’s also nice because it’s just us out here” Tony says.

“Yeah.” Steve whispers, leaning in for a kiss, his lips sticky with marshmallow.

Maybe they could do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
